


Desperate Times

by frogmazing (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Frustration, M/M, Overwatch Recall, Probably eventual nsfw, Rescue Mission, Romance, Some drinking probably, Watchpoint: Gibraltar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/frogmazing
Summary: Sixteen months since the recall of Overwatch. Six months since Jesse McCree returned to Watchpoint Gibraltar. Now, a simple mission takes a turn and he can't tell if it's for worse or better. All he does know is that Hanzo Shimada is the most dangerous (and beautiful) man he's ever met.





	1. Chapter 1

The day was winding down at Watchpoint Gibraltar; dinner had been made, papers has been filed. Agents moved around the place with intentions of finishing what they'd done for the day. Jesse McCree was no different. He stood in the main hangar, back pressed against a crate with a cigar hanging from his mouth and a tablet in his hand. He pushed the cigar around between his lips idly, staring at the screen. 

"Fifty," Genji's robotic voice recited, placing another canister into a crate with a click. McCree responded by entering the data with a few light taps of his tablet. Inventory had always been one of his least favorite things about being in Overwatch- it reminded him that the organization wasn't all just dangerous missions. It could be boring. He placed the tablet onto a nearby crate, picking up the one Genji had just filled before moving it across the room in order to separate the ones accounted for. He grunted as he placed the heavy box down.

"How many more," Jesse asked, dragging out the words dramatically with a tired look at Genji. He admired the other man's patience throughout such mundane things. Jesse may be able to count supplies for a while, but he'd never survive long. And he certainly felt like he would combust if he tried meditation.

"Five containers here. Ten by the door," Genji responded, approaching one of the five mentioned and picking one whose label was just a sequence of numbers. 

McCree groaned with a stretch. With his metal hand, he took the cigar out of his mouth and rolled it between his fingers for a minute. When he reunited it with his lips, he took a long drag. He breathed out the smoke with closed eyes, feeling the dry air in his lungs. He tried not to smoke inside the base, but he made excuses for bland times like these. The smoke made it's way to the ceiling, where it seemed to dissipate, which made him feel less guilty. When he looked over to Genji, the door by him was opening. 

Winston stood in the frame, filling it with his huge figure. Jesse always enjoyed entertaining the thought that the doorways had to be enlarged especially for him. Despite his figure though, the scientist always had an anxiously professional feel to him. Jesse didn't know it was possible for such a smart and forboding person (Ape?) to be as awkward as Winston managed to be. Nevertheless, he had been in charge since the recall. McCree didn't have a problem with his leadership; he was organized and and he did what he should. He could be convinced as long as there was a good point behind an argument, so he usually got along well with the agents even if they didn't agree. Now, their commander was standing before them, quickly entering. He looked around worriedly at the two taking inventory, eyes landing on McCree. 

"Agent Shimada, McCree," Winston addressed them both nervously. "You two will be needed on a mission out east. It shouldn't be too much hassle, so it'll just be you. We got some information that you'll be briefed on on the ride. Agent Oxton will be returning here in approximately ten minutes, she will be the one to fly you two to the drop point." He spoke a little too fast and seriously. He almost seemed to say the words regretfully, as if he was guilty for making them work. But that was how he always sounded when giving orders- like a commander that was scared to command.

Genji and Jesse looked at each other as if to ask for more details. They usually weren't assigned missions on such short notice. Besides, they'd at least be told over their communicators instead of in person. 

"Ain't she comin' back from a supply pickup right now?" McCree asked through his accent, adjusting his hat slightly on his head. He remembered her complaining to him about it the morning that she left. 

"Well, yes," Winston replied, "I've already told her that you all will be going on a mission when she gets back. Fareeha won't be back for days, so she is the only pilot we have on hand anyway." He paused awkwardly. "You'll be briefed on the ship." He stated finally, his cue for them to get ready. 

"Aight then," McCree said with a another look to Genji. He powered off the tablet while Genji placed a lid back on the crate by him. Winston watched them for a moment before nodding silently and walking out the door with the two of them following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones mega short!! I dont have a concrete plan for this so sorry if it's a bit messy


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission briefing

Jesse sat in the hull of the ship. The familiar layout was messier than usual, as Lena hadn't had time to completely unload it. The cargo laid around; boxes filled with files, tools, general supplies. The lights were an obnoxious white, casting long shadows by almost everything. Jesse let his hat hang over his head and let that shade join his face, closing his eyes.

He always tried to relax in these long moments before a mission, so much so that the bland smell of the ship made him contemplative by default. He considered this time the closest he ever got to meditation, trying to clear his mind to make up for the overload that would come. It was always impossible though, of course, because he had a mind that couldn't stop. After the mental memorization of the furnishings, whatever random internal monologue began, he'd be forced to indulge in. 

Now he thought about who he'd be working with. Tracer would probably be headed back to the watchpoint, leaving he and Genji to their mission. That was good, he thought. Genji was probably his favorite of the other agents to work alongside. They had a sort of bond from their time in Blackwatch together. Genji didn't last long there; he'd just recently had his reconstruction and was still full of anger. It was like a grey area in his life, the point between fury and inner peace. They'd only been on a few missions together before Gabriel told everyone that he'd run off with no intention of returning. Seeing him after the recall was encouraging though, it was good knowing that he'd found himself happy again. Now they could look back on Blackwatch and laugh, and they usually did in the occasional times they'd be in the cafeteria together. 

"Heya, Genji?" Jesse started, already amused. Genji was seated on the bench across from him, fiddling idly with the katana spread across his lap. Jesse watched him set it aside politely.

"What is it, McCree?" he said quickly, like he had been waiting for conversation. 

Jesse felt a smile creep onto his face, his eyes lighting up as he recalled. "You remember the time when we all was goin' to that mission back in Blackwatch? What was it-?" he stopped briefly, snapping his fingers to try and remember. "Some shitty place in Germany? Bulgaria?" 

Even though Genji had his face plate on, Jesse felt he could read him pretty well. He was always so expressive, mostly angry but nonetheless expressive, that it probably didn't change underneath the metal. Jesse could sense a smile from the interest in his voice.

"Ukraine," Genji finished for him. 

Jesse winced with joking exaggeration, "Right.. God that place was nothin' but farm. Felt like bein' back in the states." He leaned back comfortably with a chuckle, almost as if giving them permission for a casual conversation. 

"I'd imagine it to be a nice change of pace for you," Genji said, folding his arms and probably still wearing a grin.

"That's what I thought!" Jesse laughed, leaning forward into his words. "You wouldn't know- While I was drivin' the cargo for a million damn miles, y'all just got to relax at the base an' wait. Came into the mission with a stiff back from all that sittin'."

Genji chuckled, "I had to listen to Gabriel complain about how long you were taking the whole time. But that is entertainment, I suppose. And it did not make me sore."

"Not my fault I had to use a tracking app that didn't even have a damn translate option. Coulda got there faster just guessin'," 

Genji nodded with a small laugh. "I hope we are not going there. You are not to be trusted." 

Jesse shook his head, "Yeah, yeah." He paused, remembering his curiosity about where they were headed. "Bet it ain't anywhere in Europe, else we'd be there already."

"Russia is possible. Agent Zaryanova had complained about the trip," Genji pointed out.

"Jesus in Heaven," Jesse said dramatically. "It's too damn cold up there. Rather go to Mexico or, hell, Australia."

"You do not mean that," Genji retorted. Jesse imagined an eye roll to accompany that, smug as always.

"I sure as hell-" McCree started before being cut off by their communicators. He and Genji instantly tensed up and forgot what they'd been saying. The training in them was obviously still there as they naturally stood, hands pressed to their earpieces and almost at attention. It was Winston's voice that chimed in. 

"McCree, Shimada, Oxton. Please gather for a briefing in the transmission room," he recited stiffly. The agents did as they were told, McCree and Genji looking at each other with mutual understanding before adjusting themselves and their belongings and making their way out of the hull and into the room connecting it to the pilots hub. The room had the same white lighting, shining over a sleek round table surrounded by chairs. There were obviously usually more agents getting briefed. Genji and McCree sat next to each other at the side of the room across from the large screen taking up an entire wall. The screen powered on, the Athena logo taking up the center as it was brought to life. Lena came in quickly a few seconds after the logo took its place. 

"Hello, loves!" She began, slipping into a chair beside Genji. Her personality shined through the way she sat, at an eager attention with legs crossed.

Damn, Jesse thought, Even I don't use catchphrases that fast... Catchphrase? Nickname?

"Autopilot won't get us the whole way," she said, her words emphasized by her strong accent, "Hope Winston makes this a quick one. I'm already ready to go back." She made no effort to hide her stretch and yawn, her arms reaching comfortably into the air.

Genji simply nodded in agreeance. Was Jesse the only one a little excited to finally get out of the base? The place was getting stuffy to him. He'd like to say he knew the layout like the back of his hand, but truth be told, he'd only memorized the places he actually regularly walked through. The random closets and supply areas were a blur, but he damn sure knew where the laundry room, cafeteria, and bunks were. Those places, though, got tiring. After memorizing all the important places, he felt done with the place. Travelling was always better than being stuck. He thought on that as the screen lit up.

Winston displayed across it, broadcasting his end of the briefing. He sat in the transmission room of the Watchpoint, alone at a large table. 

"Thank you all for joining me," he began, polite as always. His eyes scanned the papers in between his thick hands while he pushed up his glasses. 

"Recently, there has been activity at the Shimada castle." Everyone perked up. If not physically, then socially.

"A series of break-ins with a few casualties, nothing serious... However," he started, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to soften the weight of the words with any distractions. "There is a strong probability that Hanzo Shimada is behind this." Everyone knew the words were coming but tensed anyway. Jesse forced his eyes to remain forward. Lena straightened in her chair, unable to resist giving a side glance to Genji. She wasn't able to read his face like Jesse could. She couldn't sense the frown hinted with a little intrigue. They all thought of Hanzo before Winston had even said his name, but the words still felt sharp.

"If this is correct, then your encounter with him," Winston said looking at Genji, "was not the last time he has returned to Hanamura. W suspect that he has been back routinely since then... About once every other month." A quick pause as he adjusted his glasses. "And if it is not him, that doesn't change the fact that someone has been there." 

They all kept silent. It wasn't abnormal for them to stay quiet during briefings, but this time it felt forced. This time it was about a deep part of one of their crew. Lena obviously considered words, but didn't say anything. Jesse knew it wasn't his place to comment, especially without input from Genji first. But Genji had too many thoughts to form a specific response. Everyone awaited his permission to talk via a comment, but it didn't come. 

Their commander could sense the tension, resuming with, "Anyway, today he was back. The public doesn't know about the break-ins, but the leaders are upset. They've been trying to pick up on the schedule and catch whoever it is that is disturbing them. You would've been briefed sooner, but we recieved this intel only hours ago," he stopped. He seemed to want a response, but the three stayed quiet still.

"If it is Hanzo Shimada, we're interested in recruiting him," he paused, but continued to elaborate. "It is unlikely that you will encounter him even if he is behind this. But he is highly trained, and obviously skilled. If we know his whereabouts, Talon probably does too. It's better for us to get to him before they do." He concluded with that- an arguement as logical as all the rest of his points. But reason didn't play that big of a part in such a personal issue. Jesse found himself thinking that, and wanting to interject. You really think we'll let a killer like him into our base? As if he wasn't a killer himself. But Jesse had seen what Hanzo did. Jesse did a job, Hanzo made a choice. To him, it seemed farther than murder. He tore apart his own brother, and no matter what deeper meaning that had, it was sickening. Genji was in a bad place during Blackwatch, and it was Hanzo's fault. He imagined the older Shimada to be exactly like how Genji was when he was angry. Maybe taller, definitely more stern. Cold, rough. Dark hair shading a mean face with the iconic Shimada eyebrows. Maybe some scars. 

The photo that spread across the screen wasn't what he expected. Dark hair, Shimada brows- sure. But this Shimada was sleek and pointy, obviously still under the influence of his upbringing. Sharp cheekbones complimented sharp eyes, neatly tucked hair pushed back and in a tall ponytail. Jesse realized then that he hadn't taken into account how severely manicured and polished he would look from his upbringing. Even his clothes shouted 'rich', his shirt collar was a crisp dark blue and his hair was tied up with a beautiful gold ribbon. 

He was, for lack of a better word, stunning. Jesse stared back into the intense eyes on the screen after scanning the face. They were cold, but had depth. Maybe it was his way of trying to justify how he thought of him, but Jesse sensed a complicated person. Underneath that beautiful face was a human being.

Wishful thinking.

The picture flashed away as the three of them assessed it and Winston appeared again. "You will be going to Hanamura in order to attempt contact with Hanzo, being that he is there still. Entry and exit in the city is very regulated right now because of the activity at the palace, so he should still be there somewhere. And if you aren't able to locate him by conventional means, " he adjusted in his chair. "You may be needed to enter the palace itself."

At that point, Lena couldn't help but interject, "Am I going with them, Winston? Or is this just another pilot job for me?" She was obviously really interested, her words walking the fine line between excitement and confusion. 

"You will just be playing pilot, Tracer. As for McCree, you will be primarily handling field work and tracking. Genji, you will be navigation and information. You know the language and customs, along with a how the palace is laid out. However," Genji tensed a little at the pause. "However, it is best that you aren't seen in public in your current state. You've been there, so it is possible that you were seen before. You should probably wear casual clothes and maybe a different face plate," Winston stopped to think about it, but was it up to Genji.

"Yes, that will work," he said politely. 

"Oh! Good," Winston said awkwardly laughing. He stopped and cleared his throat. "Alright. You'll be first landing in Tokyo. Shibuyu City, to be exact." 

Jesse recognized the name, a heavily business influenced city. It was extremely high-tech and it showed. The smallest systems were made complicated there, but honestly that was how all of Japan probably was, he thought. The city had thousands of foreigners and businessman coming in everyday, though, so a cover would really be no trouble at all. Not to mention the that Omnics were normalized there, so Genji wouldn't have to go to out of his way to blend in. 

Then Jesse remembered the city's ties with the Shimadas. Its bustling industry made illegal shipments and interactions almost unnoticeable, and it was definitely taken advantage of. During the war a few years back, there was a huge scandal involving some transport of omnic parts and the illegal selling and development of them. With the proximity to Hanamura and the rumors quickly spreading about the city, the area had to go under the radar. The public was assured that nothing had been happening, and that certain trade ties would be cut with Hanamura to ensure it would stay that way. However, it wasn't hard to see the trades still going on if you knew where to look. Overwatch was close to interfering, but had been shut down before there was a chance. 

It wouldn't be out of character for travelling businessmen in Shibuyu City to take advantage of the beautiful area one city over. If Jesse actually had been going to Shibuyu just to get work done, he'd probably do just that. Good thinking, monkey.

After a few more brief sentences and goodbyes between the crew and their commander, the transmission ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I wasn't very happy with the first chapter so I tried to make this one a little more in depth.  
I also edited some of the last chapter to make it a little more readable!

**Author's Note:**

> This ones mega short-- I'll try to do more soon!! I'm kinda winging it but I have a general idea. Just a warning that it might be messy!


End file.
